Another Life & Time: The story of Jasper and Alice
by KaceMBGeek
Summary: This is my Way of telling of Just what if they had not become Vampires Well in this they HAven't listen to them feel there agony and feel the joy this is my voice in how I thought there life should have gone JASPER & ALICE


Hey I'm trying to write a story called Another life and Time: The story of Jasper and Alice Enjoy...?

Jasper

I Slung my Back pack over my shoulder. It was my last day at George Washington High School of Texas. I sighed as walked passed my Parent's packing my little Sister's room up.

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad." Georgia was sitting on the Floor putting her dolls in boxes.

"Morning Jazz." My mother replied.

"Morning Jasper. Would you mind taking Georgia to School." My father looked up from Packing Sighing from all the stress he was going through at the moment. Georgia looked up from packing her dolls and put the one she had down standing and grabbing her bag bouncing over to me. I lifted her easily She was only five me being seventeen it was kind of weird but I was okay with it.

"Well Hello Georgie. What are you up too this morning." I tickled her loving my little sister so much she looked alot like my mom and dadas did I though. I slung her bag over my shoulder carrying her out. I stopped hearing my parent's rush after me. I turned adjusting Georgia so I had a better hold of her.

"Umm..Jazz we can't let you take the Suburban Today.." I shrugged at my mother's car I could take my Dad's.

"Jasper. You can't take mine either." I scrunched my Eyebrow's up thinking hard. We only had two car's. I was a more Melow person so I just shrugged it wasn't that far a walk.

"Okay then, I'll just walk with Georgie." I smiled I liked to Excercise but I wasn't the most Active person I liked my Soccer so I walked and ran for the most part when it was off season. I turned opening the door. Georgie shut it with her tiny hands quickly.

"No Jazzy!" She turned to our mother. Who turned to our dad who was holding out a pair of keys. They looked like dad's but different. My dad drove a 2007 Blue Navy Ford. I took the keys looking at them. Shrugged raising an Eyebrow.

"Okay son, Now you can open the door." My father wrapped his arm around my mother's waist smiling.

"Suuuure...Dad." I opened the door setting Georgie down she stayed by my side but was practically bouncing in place. I walked out side where there it was a brand new 2011 Cherry Red CHevy Tundra. All I could do was Grin and run to it now me and Georgia were jumping. I ran and lifted my mom and twirled her kissing her cheek. I gave my dad a big hug and ran back to the truck.

"Okay, you too are gonna be late if you don't hurry so get moving now. Get on Geit' goin" I opened the back seat seeing the car seat in there I smirked lifting Georgie in buckling her in. I got into the front and started it up. The truck purred to life I smiled turned around and pulled out. Georgie had her BArbie Camera out and took a picture of me. I made a reminder to myself to put a portable dvd head set on the back of my head rest for Georgie on the way to school. We arrived at her school first.I got out and helped her out kissing her cheek she let me help her put her back pack on and ran to see her friends. I hoped in the truck backing out and driving the 10 minutes to my school. I parked right next to my Ex's Car. She looked at the truck and her jaw dropped. I climbed out grinning. This may be my last day but I was going to make this my best.

"Hey Bailee. What's goin' on?" I walked past her smiling keeping my back to her.

"Dude, She gawking at you. What'd you do now chump." I smacked my best friend mark in the back of the head. He was not as tall as my 6' 4" about 6' maybe. He had one of those perfect faces. THe same reason he had a new Girl friend every week. He was from Illinoius.

"Oh you know bein' my last day in all I wanted to show her whats shes gonna miss out on ya' know." I smilled as we walked into the school I was only here to chill and most of my teachers were helping me with the work from my new school they had sent down from of Course Leavitt Area High School. I dreaded going there we were moving to a big house 6 bedrooms 4.5 baths. full well everything. I zoned out as I walked to the office it was already the end of the day. I walked into the Office spoke briefly with the Assistant and than went and got Georgia Early from school. SHe was Excited to show off her big brother one last time. I walked into my old Elementary school. The Assitant gave me a tag that sad 'Jazzy' They all knew me there. I walked to the Class room with my hands in my pockets pulling my Abercrombie Jacket closer I sure was gonna miss being a Eagle at G.W's School. I knocked on the door of my sister's class room. Mrs. Vallery was having a Good Bye party for Georgia.

"Well Hello, Jasper It's good to see you again." Mrs. Valley had been my teacher as well I shrugged smilign and Nodding.

"Sorry to Intrude Mrs. Vallery but me and Georgia gotta be gettin' gone ma and pa got our flight for tomorrow." She frowned I smiled the one she could never resist she always said it made her feel happy when she was in a bad smiled her mood turning around in the blink of an eye. Geogia waved at all her friends hugging a couple she put a couple things in her back pack running over to me handing it to me. I loved wearing a Selena Gomez back pack. I slung it over my shoulder taking her small hand in my larger hand. I waved to the CLass of First Graders hugged Mrs. Valley and then we were off I swooped Georgie up Walking faster through the halls. We were in the parking lot I strapped her in fast and drove as quick as the speed limit would let me home.I ran inside after getting Georgie out of her seat and inside. I ran to my room finishing the packing. My dad's new job was moving us half way across the country. Darren Whitmore was someone you did not want to get on your bad side.I packed my room quickly labeling them bringing them down stairs by the time i finished it was already 9 pm. I found mom and dad past out on the couch. The whole house was in boxes. I laid down on the floor on the sleeping bag where georgie was. SHe was still awake looking at me yawning. I rested my head back putting my hands behind my head. With-in 20 minutes we were all out waiting for the next Day of more Moving to come.

1 week later

Alice:

Today was a very sad day. My Grandfather had died two days ago it was a horrible. I went and got into the shower after I finished getting ready I brushed my shoulder blade length brownish black hair back tieing it in a pony tail. I pulled on a pair of black pair of Jegging's from Aeropostale and a Black Blouse buttoning it. I pulled on my belt black with Colored circle dots. I looked around at my Yellow Bedroom with pictures of my family and friends all layed out on one wall. I looked at the other wall with a giant poster of my favorite band. Green Day my favorite song was Wake me up When September Ends. I sighed grabbing my jacket and purse walking out of my room I ran down stairs. I ran into my little sister Cynthia.

"Cynthia, Come on mom and dad are already at the funeral were gonna be late." I grabbed my flats it was a Wednesday Morning and I was missing school for the day. I grabbed the keys to my white Hyndia Elantra running out into the rain pressing the button so it was already started. I hoped in the driver's side pulling on my black flats Staring the car I pulled out of the Drive way in a rush. I arrived at the Funeral Parlor soon after.

"Alice, Cynthia! Oh Sweet hearts" My Grandmother Gloria hugged us tightly as we approched the Funeral Parlor. I patted her back as she cried into my shoulder.

"Oh Grandmama I'm so sorry I will miss Papa Forever." I began to Cry silent tears. Cynthia spoke words that touched mine and Grandmama's Heart.

"Just because someone is gone doesn't mean we don't have to stop talking to them or loving them." She was crying to because it came out in a rasp. She released us they began to walk inside.

"I'll be right there I left my phone in the car!" I hollered after them.

"Alice, can you grab mine too its in my purse." Cynthia Yelled. I walked back to the door we had parked on the side walk I climbed in the pasenger side grabbing my phone and my sisters purse. I climbed out of the car walking down the side walk looking down into the purse of Cynthia. Next thing I heard was a little girl screaming 'Jazzy look at our new Puppy!' before i got ran over by the Dog.

"Shit! Dog um Dog! Get off her!" A male approached me while I was giggling getting attacked by the monstrous German Shepeard licking my face.

"Jazzy you said a bad word!" The little girl said next to him. He pulled the dog off me.

"Georgia shut up. I'm So sorry Missy' He didn't mean no harm to ya' " I collected myself smiling still. The first time I've smiled in days. He reached a hand out to me.

"Don't worry about it" I took his hand feeling his muscles pulse as he pulled me up. I smiled kneeling picking up the purse looking for my phone. The little girl held it out to me.

"Hi! I'm Georgia Whitlock. You dropped this." She was smiling brightly at me.

"Well hello Georgia. My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but everyone calls me Alice. And what is this hrrid beasts name?" I bent down petting the Puppy.

"Oh, That's Texas. Our new dog. Or do you mean this big guy his names Jasper." I smiled as I stood up looking at them both the child named Georgia was grinning ear to ear. I heard my mom call for me.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. But I must go I'm sorry Good bye!" I ran into the Parlor handing my sister her purse. I pulled out my phoen seeing that there was a phone number dialed in it. I pressed send holding it to my ear. I heard a Hello from the boy I met on the Street.


End file.
